


weird Septiplier one-shots from when I'm bored

by pinkcupcakegirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Convention, Fun times with friends, Just Septiplier being awesome, M/M, Marriagge proposal, Pax - Freeform, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Weird games, panels, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakegirl/pseuds/pinkcupcakegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Random Septiplier shit I decided to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	weird Septiplier one-shots from when I'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new laptop, that means it is easier and faster to write. I will be posting longer stories and more often, so, yay!

Mark, Jack, Wade, Bob, Danny and Arin just came back drunk from another PAX Prime event. As they walked into Mark's room, Wade came up with another one of his weird ideas.

 

" let's play some truth or dare!" Wade shouted in his drunk voice through the room.

 

He got a grunt from Jack in response, but the others thought it was a pretty decent idea. In their own separate drunk ways, they all tried to sit down on the ground. Which obviously failed _miserably_. Mark stumbled a bit, then toppled over in a clumsy way right in jack's lap, who happened to be sitting on the ground already. Mark couldn't keep himself from laughing as soon followed the others. Jack Immediately felt the heat rise to his head again. He quickly turned his head the other way so the others couldn't see him blush. Why of all people in this room did exactly _mark_ need to fall in his lap? He had already had an encounter similar to this. It was at the first day of the con. he was doing a panel with Mark, Bob and Wade when a fan asked the question if Septiplier was real. Mark just laughed and anwsered no. Jack, matter of factly, immediately turned red as he turned his head away so the audience couldn't see his deep red face. He just thought: _Heh, yeah, I wish that Septiplier was real._  When they all sat down, Wade was the first one to make up a question _._

 

"Bob, truth or dare?" Wade asked Bob.

 

"Hm... Truth!" Bob awnsered.

 

"Okay, truth you say, heh? When was the last time you played this game?" Wade asked.

 

"Hahaha! What's that for a dumb question? Let's say... About three years ago I think. Now, my turn! Jack, Truth or dare?" Bob said.

 

"Dare, of course! I ain't no lame-ass motherfucker!"  Jack awnsered.

 

"Ok, dare.  dare you, to give Mark a kiss on the cheek!" Bob shouted.c

 

"W-what? A kiss? O-ok then, here we go."

 

He walked over to Mark, crouched down, and made himself ready to kiss Mark. What he didn't know, was that Mark had turned his face to look at Jack. Jack made himself ready for just a peck.

 

"Okay, here we go" Jack whispered to himself. He kissed Mark, but to his surprise, he didn't get what he expected. Instead of a soft cheek with some stubble, he felt the softest, most kissable lips in the world. And to his own surprise, he didn't pull away. Neither did Mark. after about ten seconds, Mark was the one to pull away. This was one of the happiest days in both of their lives. jack gently pressed their foreheads together, and whispered:

 

"I love you Mark, I did for a long time. And I never want to lose you. I swear. I. Love. You"

"J-jack. I don't know what to say. I-I loved you for the first time I saw your face. I never wanna be apart. never." mark awnsered happily. They both had totally forgotten

the others.

 

"Haha, look guys, I think we made a couple!" Bob exclaimed.

 

"I think so too" Jack, who was still in Mark's lap, whispered to Mark.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I think so too, Jackaboy" 


End file.
